Coco Lambada
by Floricienta
Summary: U.A. Un jeu. Une île déserte. 16 candidats acharnés, prêts à se dépasser et à gagner ! Des épreuves...DEGUEULASSES, des candidats qui...le sont tout autant... Entre alliances, amitiés nouvelles, et trahison...Qui sera l'heureux vainqueur de Coco Lambada ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Coucou les amis ! Et oui, Floricienta fait son grand come back avec une histoire complètement déjantée ! Cette fic mêle les personnages d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling et de la série Game of Thrones, véritable succès international ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Ah oui et je fais un gros poutou à mon amie Zvezdnayapyl qui a du supporter mes déboires et autres fautes d'orthographe… ^^_

Ca y'est. C'est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, les participants au nouveau jeu télévisé « Coco Lambada » prennent l'avion pour se rendre sur une île paradisiaque : Azkabandon ! Il y fait bon vivre, on y trouve toute sorte d'insectes, de variétés de patates et de végétation. On raconte même que c'est sur cette île que ce serait réfugié la star de la Pop Michael Jackson ! Les 16 candidats vont bientôt arriver à destination, ou le célèbre présentateur télé, Sirius Black, les accueillera sous l'œil des caméras ! Certains sont…stressés, d'autres…impatients…

Le jeune Harry est par exemple venu avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione !

-Ah…j'ai vraiment hâte ! On va participer à Coco Lambada ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Même si…y'a jamais personne, dans mon lit…c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…

Ron passa une main navrée dans ses cheveux roux.

-C'est vrai que ça doit être une super expérience, mais je me demande si je vais supporter l'omniprésence des caméras…soupira Hermione.

Assis derrière eux, Harry ajouta :

-On va vite les oublier à mon avis ! En tout cas, certains candidats ont l'air plutôt sympas…à part ce connard de Drago assis devant !

En effet, l'ennemi juré des trois mousquetaires, Drago Malefoy, participait aussi à l'émission. Reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure blonde platine qu'il mettait un temps fou à coiffer, ce jeune garçon pouvait être capable des pires vacheries. (Et des pires taureauries aussi). Mais il n'était pas le seul blond de la bande : devant lui se tenait Tyrion, un nain moulé dans une armure, et Daenerys, une putain de grosse bombasse de la mort qui tue sisi t'inquiète t'as vu ou bien. Assis côte à côte, ils discutaient et semblaient déjà bien s'entendre, l'un heureux de quitter une famille de bourges, l'autre soulagée d'abandonner un frère hystérique.

C'est alors que le beau Cédric Diggory, mannequin de son état, se posait la question existentielle suivante : « ensembles, or not to ensembles ? » Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait rencontré une poule pareille, et était bien décidé à se la farcir au pot. Au fond du véhicule volant, il y'avait Jon Snow, un jeune homme aux boucles noires, et Sam Tarly, petit bonhomme rondouillard, qui faisaient connaissance.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à participer à l'émission ? demanda Jon.

-Euh…et bien…mon père souhaitait que…je montre de quoi j'étais capable, pour passer à la télé…

Voyant son camarade hésiter, le beau brun répondit :

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…

-Je suis ici contre mon gré, Jon. Je dois faire honneur à mon père, qui enregistrera les épisodes tous les vendredi soirs à 20h50 pile poil ! Je n'ai aucune condition physique, je ne pourrais jamais rester 40 jours sans manger !

-Mais nous mangerons, Sam ! On se débrouillera, tu verras !

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je…je suis ici pour me rendre utile. Enrichir mon esprit. Rien de plus.

-JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI MON GARCON !

Eddard Stark, un respectable père de famille venant du Nord Pas de Calais, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Euh…Vous êtes là pour… ? demanda Sam

-…pour être tranquille ! Et bordel, QUEL BONHEUR de ne pas avoir ma femme qui me gueule dessus et mon boulet de fils paraplégique sur le dos !

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Ce type est un MACHO ! Depuis tout à l'heure il me demande si je sais faire le ménage et construire des meubles en bois ! ajouta Fleur Delacour, jolie fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs assise à côté de Ned.

-Pauvre fille…chuchota Neville deux rangs devant eux. Si seulement elle s'était assise à côté de moi…

-Tu veux apprendre à draguer mon garçon ? Je donne des cours par correspondance, gratuit le premier mois, 25 euros le forfait 2 mois ! Enchanté, Petyr Baelish, coach en séduction et actuellement propriétaire de deux maisons closes ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Little Finger !

-Pourquoi on vous appelle comme ça ? demanda Neville, déconcerté.

-Et bien parce que…c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !

L'homme souriait, une lueur de perversité brillait dans ses yeux noirs, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire fut parfaitement normal.

-Non je…ça ira, merci…

-Aieuh ! Qui s'amuse à mettre des coups de pieds dans mon siège, derrière ?! cria Tom Jedusor. Bien que très calme, il avait horreur de se faire marcher dessus. Si si, au sens propre du terme ! En classe de CE1, il avait été désigné pour jouer le rôle du paillasson dans la pièce de l'école. Le pauvre en avait été traumatisé. Adepte des costards cravates, ce banquier avait décidé de participer à Coco Lambada pour se persuader qu'il n'y avait « peut être pas » que l'argent qui comptait.

-Excusez moi…Dobby n'a pas fait exprès, Monsieur...Dobby doit être punie ! Méchant Dobby, méchant !

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que l'étrange créature du nom de Dobby se cogna volontairement (et violemment) la tête contre le siège devant lui.

-Mais…mais arrêtez ! Ca ne sert à rien de se faire du mal comme ça ! Et euh…vous êtes de quelle origine, au juste ? demanda le témoin, les yeux « gros comme des balles de poule ». Non, ne me dîtes rien ! Vous avez été victime d'une catastrophe nucléaire ?

-Monsieur, je…

-Ah, Tchernobyl, j'en était SUR !

-Non c'est que…

-FUKUSHIMA ?

Ah, ces banquiers…ils savent toujours tout mieux que tout le monde hein ?

Une fois le silence installé, Dobby parvint à articuler :

-Dobby est un elfe de maison venu participer à l'émission, Monsieur…

-Appelez moi Tom ! répondit Jean Pierre Foucault Junior en rajustant sa cravate.

-Bah alors, t'es pas venu avec Olive ? demanda Ned Stark qui adorait se mêler des conversation d'autrui.

-N…Non, pourquoi ?

-« _Olive et Tom, ils sont toujours en forme, Tom Olivier sont super entrainés, Tom Olivier, ils sont venus pour gagner _! »

En chantant le générique du célèbre anime de football « Olive et Tom », Eddard suscita l'incompréhension de ses adversaires. Même s'il avait une super voix de Ténor. Tom ne fit pas attention à la chansonnette, et regarda droit devant lui.

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que cet homme aux cheveux gras a encore à me mater comme ça ?!

L'homme en question n'était autre que Severus Rogue, vulgaire professeur de Physique Chimie. Cet allergique au shampoing avait repéré Tom dès son entrée dans l'avion, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder malgré ses longues mèches noires qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Ca y est, on arrive ! fit Daenerys en regardant par le hublot.

L'avion atterrit doucement sur le sable, ou des caméramans, des perchistes et un truc qui ressemblait à un présentateur se mettaient en place. Impatients, haletants, les candidats descendirent, leur sac sur le dos. (C'était l'occasion pour Severus de frôler Tom).

-Hey ! C'est pas mal du tout ! Ca me donne envie de faire un petit plongeon moi ! fit Ned en admirant le bleu de l'océan. Car, comme le disait Calogero, il était « face à la mer », même si Renaud fut tenté de dire que « c'était elle qui prenait l'homme ».

-Si seulement il ne pouvait jamais remonter…pesta Fleur.

L'homme au micro, frisures au vent, s'approcha des candidats éblouis par la nouveauté, et se mit face à la caméra en marche. Il avait l'air enchanté, joyeux, franchement content d'être là. Il souriait comme s'il avait prit des stupéfiants avant de venir.

-Bonjour à tous ! Sirius Black, enchanté !

Il serra la main de tous les candidats, s'attarda sur Fleur et évita Severus d'un vent phénoménal.

-Bienvenue sur l'île d'Azkabandon, pour notre grand jeu : Coco Lambada ! Petyr Baelish, un petit mot ?

-Euh… éponge ?

-Q…Quoi ?

-…vase !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Bah vous me demandez un petit mot, j'vous donne un petit mot c'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-…Je vois que nous avons un petit rigolo dans la bande…hé hé…Enfin bref, les amis, vous connaissez le principe : 40 jours sur une île déserte, et survivre ! Chaque candidat éliminé devra se prendre des noix de coco dans la tronche avant de quitter les lieux, c'est la règle ! Le gagnant aura l'honneur de danser une LAMBADA, avec la STAR de son CHOIX ! Oui, vous avez très bien entendu : Que Léonardo Dicarpaccio ou autre Chat qui rat se préparent !

Hermione essuya le coin de sa lèvre baveuse d'un revers de main.

-Il y'aura deux équipes : les ROUGES, et les JAUNES ! continua Sirius. Chaque équipe comportera 8 membres et possédera son propre campement ! Tous les vendredi soirs, il y'aura une ELIMINATION chez l'équipe perdante. Le reste de la semaine sera consacré à des épreuves de confort, ou des épreuves visant à remporter le TOTEM QUE VOICI !

Un jeune assistant s'approcha, un petit lapin en peluche à la main.

-Je vous présente Panpan. Celui qui le possède ne peut être éliminé !

-On pourra le manger ? demanda Sam pour être sur.

-HORS DE QUESTION. Rétorqua Daenerys. On ne touche pas aux animaux !

-Putain mais qu'est ce que vous êtes chiants vous les végétariens ! répondit Drago.

-Un peu de calme, je vous prie. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputer demain. Chez les Rouges, il y'aura :

-Harry

-Ron

-Tyrion

-Petyr

-Neville

-Cedric

-Eddard

-Daenerys !

Cedric jubilait de se savoir dans la même équipe que son précieux.

-Chez les jaunes, par conséquent, nous avons :

-Drago

-Hermione

-Fleur

-Jon

-Tom

-Sam

-Severus

-Dobby !

-Fait chier…Hermione n'est pas avec nous…souffla Ron à Harry.

-Ouais…la pauvre est avec Drago…

-Je suis heureux de me retrouver avec toi, Sam ! dit Jon en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

Severus souriait comme un enfant de 2 ans face à une crotte de nez extraite de son orifice nasale, même si le beau Tom ne semblait pas être aussi heureux que lui.

-Je vous laisse gagner vos campements. Nous nous retrouverons ici demain, donc lundi après midi, pour une épreuve de confort ! A demain !

Sirius Black se terra dans son gros van, suivit de ses assistants et caméramans.

-Ah, j'oubliais : il faut choisir un chef pour chaque équipe ! ajouta le présentateur par la vitre.

A cet instant, les candidats se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

_Hey hey hey ! Alors ? Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce début !, Vous aimez ? Des suggestions ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de s'absenter aussi longtemps ? xD_

_Lâchez vous les amis ! On se retrouve bientôt pour un second chapitre ! Bisou ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de Coco Lambada !(Désolé pour le retard ! ^^')_

_**Réponses aux reviews**__ :_

_Zvezdnayapyl :Tu ne seras pas déçue ! Les jeux de mots vont pleuvoir, crois moi ! Merci de ton soutien !_

_Floeli : Ohhh merciiii Flo flo ! (Tu permets que je t'appelle Flo flo ?) Oui oui, j'ai une idée de finale, tout ça…Mais à mon avis, je devrais me creuser les méninges 245 fois pour les épreuves ! xD_

_Onimenokyo : Merci de le signaler ! Je vais corriger…Oui effectivement, avec le recul, on se rend vite compte que RIEN n'est très NET dans cette fic…_

_Du côté des Jaunes…_

-Bon. Notre campement n'est pas trop mal… souffla Hermione en déposant son sac à dos sur le sable. Ca fait quand même une trotte, jusqu' à celui de l'équipe de tournage…Dire que la première épreuve de confort commence demain…

Bien évidemment, il restait tout à faire : ramasser du bois, faire un feu, se nourrir, construire un abri avant la nuit…

-Du sable, du sable, du sable, et encore du sable…se lamenta Tom.

-Il y'a une forêt, derrière ! signala Drago. Vous pourriez peut être trouver des trucs sympas…

Hermione se retourna, scruta son coéquipier blond de haut en bas, et réagit :

-Comment ça « vous » ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va se taper tout le boulot pendant que Monsieur Malefoy fait bronzette ?!

Pour seule réponse, Drago ôta son short et partit se baigner en criant « A tout à l'heure ! » dans le lointain.

Il avait préféré la fuite.

-C'est là qu'on voit les brebis galeuses ! pesta Sam. Quel connard ce mec ! Déjà que pendant tout le long de la route, il n'a pas arrêté de te critiquer sur ta coiffure, Hermione…

-Je suis habituée…depuis nos 11 ans, c'est comme ça entres nous…

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui…répondit la jeune fille. Nous sommes les pires ennemis du monde…Si j'avais su qu'il venait, je n'aurais jamais participé !

Jon se permis d'interrompre la discussion existentielle de ses amis :

-A mon avis, il vaut mieux se grouiller pour rapporter les meilleurs trucs qu'on puisse trouver en forêt. Parce que le campement des Rouges n'est pas loin du notre, et la forêt est commune…il se peut qu'on en croise quelques uns, d'ailleurs... Dobby, Sam ? Ca vous dit de venir avec moi chercher du bois ? Faire un feu est une étape primordiale en survie.

Sam hésita quelque peu et Dobby bomba le torse tel un Popeye prêt à avaler une boite d'épinards. Severus, qui dessinait dans le sable avec un bout de bois, préférait ne pas dire qu'il avait la trouille.

-Ok, on vient avec toi ! Et puis en plus…Ils ont planqués des petites caméras, parait il…

Athos, Porthos et Aramis s'engouffrèrent vaillamment dans la sombre forêt. Sam avait hurlé de peur en voyant un cafard, et Dobby se cognait la tête dans les troncs d'arbre toutes les cinq minutes. Jon, courageux et valeureux guerrier, en déduisit l'évidence : son ami Sam n'était pas assez viril, et la chose qu'était Dobby était victime de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

-C'est lourd, Jon…tu crois pas qu'on a assez de bois maintenant ? gémit Sam en portant les trouvailles à bout de bras.

-Nous avons assez de bois, mais il faut qu'on trouve de la bouffe pour ce soir !

-Ah, alors si c'est pour la bouffe…

-MECHANT DOBBY MECHAAANT !

-Roh mais Dobby, comment tu te magne ? demanda Jon qui commençait à en avoir ras les noisettes de son camarade sado masochiste. Arrête de te mutiler comme ça ! Ca nous déconcentre, nous énerve, et tu fais fuir de potentielles proies !

-Mais Dobby a fait tomber un morceau de bois, Monsieur…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, soupira de lassitude et continua d'avancer.

_**Tssss Tsss…**_

-AH C'ETAIT QUOI CE BRUIT ?!

-Chuuuut Sam…Je crois que ça vient des buissons…restez en arrière, toi et Dobby…

Jon s'approcha doucement du buisson en question, comme un chaton avant de se jeter sur votre malheureux doigt. Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil par dessus les branchages.

-Qu'est ce vous voyez, Monsieur… ?

-Je vois…Un truc blanc…

-C'EST SUREMENT UN YETI !

-Chuuut…Mais non…Ca ressemble à des cheveux…

-Un pépé ?

-Daenerys ? C'est toi ?

La jeune femme se retourna en sursaut dans sa tenue en peau de bête.

-Jon ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On vient chercher du bois et de la bouffe ! Tout comme toi non ? demanda Sam, soulagé.

-Oui c'est ça ! Enfin, moi, je suis venue avec Cédric ! Il a voulu m'accompagner à tout prix…

-Ah, Monsieur Cedric m'a dit dans l'avion qu'une fois, il avait eu un thème sur la jungle durant un shooting photo…ajouta Dobby.

-Hey, Dédé ! J'vois que tu es tombé nez à nez avec nos rivaux, les jaunes ! souria Cédric, le visage griffé de partout.

-Cesse de m'appeler « Dédé »... Mais…qu'est ce que…ton visage ?

-C'EST SUREMENT UN YETI !

-Sam, arrête avec ton yéti…chuchota Jon.

-Ouh, Dédé…arrête de me fixer comme ça, je vais fondre…content que mon merveilleux visage te fasse craquer…souffla le jeune homme en faisant un petit clin d'œil coquin à la blonde.

Jon, jaloux et excédé, répondit :

-Elle parle de l'état lamentable de ta gueule, Diggory !

-Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ?!

-Quelque chose qui ne va pas !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Monsieur Cédric a des griffures sur le front et les joues… dit Dobby en baissant la tête.

-Ahhhhhhhh ça ? J'me suis juste prit les pieds dans des racines, et j'suis tombé dans des orties. Mais…ça n'enlève rien à mon charme. J'aime ce petit côté…hum… « Aragorn » du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Les filles adorent…

-Ouais…enfin moi je pencherais plus pour Scar dans Le Roi Lion…rétorqua Sam.

-Bon. Et si on revenait à l'essentiel ? demanda Jon en soupirant de colère.

-Vous êtes venus pour la même chose que nous, de toute manière, donc je pense que c'est inutile de faire bande à part. On devrait ramasser tout ce qu'on trouve, et le mettre en commun ensuite, non ? proposa Cédric, qui avait le sens de l'amitié.

Jon se montra quelque peu sceptique (comme la fosse), mais Sam trouvait que c'était une super idée. Et puis, la forêt, elle était à tout le monde.

Daenerys, qui savait se fabriquer un arc et des flèches, tua deux oiseaux. Cédric grimpait aux arbres pour voler les œufs des nids, Sam prit des feuilles de palmier pour le toit, et Jon trouva quelques bananes. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Dobby détala comme un lapin, essoufflé comme un taureau et rouge comme un thon.

-DOBBY A VU QUELQU'UN, MONSIEUR JON !

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un ? Cédric, tu es sur qu'il n'y'a que vous deux, en rouge ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain…les autres sont restés au campement ! Mais…Dobby…Qui est ce que tu as vu, exactement ?

-C'EST SUREMENT UN YETI !

-Et voilà que ça recommence…Sam, laisse le parler !

-Un homme grand, avec de la peinture sur les joues ! Et l'homme poursuit Dobby, Monsieur ! Il ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Il veut manger Dobby !

Le pauvre tremblait de peur et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…nous sommes là…il ne t'arrivera rien…dit Daenerys en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Ah…le coup de la victime apeurée...pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ! pesta Cédric.

-AAAAAH JE LE VOIS AU LOIN ! LES AMIS, C'EST UN CANNIBALE !

Sam se cacha derrière Jon, et Dobby derrière Daenerys. En démonstration de bravoure, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Un grand homme au teint mat s'approcha doucement du club des 5. Il tenait une lance dans la main gauche et un écureuil mort dans la droite. Une longue tresse noire flottait dans son dos (poilu), et deux traits rouges ornaient ses joues. Ses yeux en amandes scrutèrent les participants, mais son regard s'attarda sur Daenerys.

-Ne m'approchez pas !

-Pour toi. Moi m'appeler Drogo. articula l'étranger.

-Drago ? Comme chez les jaunes ? remarqua Cédric d'un ton Watsonien.

-Mais nan ! « Drogo » !

-Ah.

-Moi t'avoir vu dans forêt tout à l'heure avec jeune homme griffé. Moi avoir tué écureuil pour femme jolie. Merci, créature laide. Tu m'as aidé à trouver chemin pour rencontrer vous.

-Tu vois qu'il voulait pas te bouffer ! chuchota Sam à Dobby.

Daenerys avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Heureuse, elle accepta le cadeau de Drogo, avant de lui demander timidement d'où il venait.

-Moi être chef de la tribu des Dothraki.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y'a d'autres haquis ? demanda Cédric avec de grands yeux.

-Je crois que c'est en un seul mot : Dothraki. répondit Daenerys en souriant.

-Moi vouloir épouser fille jolie. Toi bien vouloir être ma reine ?

La jeune blonde était entièrement sous le charme de Drogo. Les garçons étaient morts de rire face à la proposition d'un pauvre cannibale à moitié à poils.

-COMME SI Daenerys allait…pfff…accepter de…HA HA HA ! pouffait Sam

-Oui, Drogo. Je veux être ta reine.

-HA HA OUI, COMME SI ELLE ALLAIT DIRE OUI ! riait Cédric en se tenant le ventre.

-Euh…attendez les gars…elle a dit oui ?! fit Jon, choqué.

-Hein ?

-Cédric, Jon, Sam, Dobby…Merci pour tout ! Voyez vous, j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre en harmonie avec la nature, et Drogo à l'air vraiment gentil et attentionné…Je vous laisse les oiseaux ! Et je compte sur vous pour dire aux Rouges que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drogo emmena la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-…

-Cédric ?

-…

-Cédric, est ce que ça va ?

-Monsieur Cédric ne bouge plus…on dirait qu'il a été pétrifié ! dit Dobby.

Le jeune mannequin avait vu tous ses espoirs s'envoler en un instant. La femme qu'il convoitait depuis maintenant 5 heures et 14 minutes venait de s'en aller avec un Tarzan croisé Viking. Après un long silence, il s'effondra :

-JE SAVAIS PAS QU'ELLE AIMAIT LES PORTUGAIS !

Dobby était triste que son amie s'en aille, Jon et Sam dégoûtés de n'avoir pu AU MOINS toucher son cul avant qu'elle parte. Enfin bon. C'était comme ça.

-La bonne nouvelle, relativisa Jon sur le chemin du retour, c'est que vous êtes désavantagés par rapport aux jaunes, les rouges ! Une candidate en moins pour l'épreuve de demain !

-Ouais…quitte à faire dans la finesse, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Neville qui se barre avec ! répondit Cédric, au bout du rouleau. Oh et puis merde : j'essayerais de me taper Fleur pendant les épreuves, ou quand nos deux camps seront réunis…

-Tu perds vraiment pas le nord toi…

_Du côté des Rouges…_

-Bon…qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, Cédric et Daenerys ? s'impatienta Harry. La nuit va bientôt tomber, et on a toujours pas de bois pour faire un feu et se réchauffer ! Encore heureux que Tyrion ait réussi à attraper des poissons !

-Et oui…Ca sert de savoir fabriquer des lances en bois ! répondit le nabot, tout fière.

-Je rêve…Ron est ENCORE avec son rat de ce matin ?

Effectivement, le rouquin avait rencontré un petit rongeur qui rodait prêt de son sac. A défaut d'avoir une femme avec qui partager sa couche, Ron c'était lié d'amitié avec son nouveau compagnon, portant le doux nom de « Croutard ».

Au loin, le beau Cédric s'approcha du campement, du bois à bout de bras et deux oiseaux morts dans sa poche.

-Ah bah enfin ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Eddard en voyant les griffures. Tu t'es battu avec un cannibale ou quoi ?

Le visage du jeune homme se figea, ses bras laissèrent tomber tout le bois à terre.

-Quoi ? Et Daenerys, elle est ou ?

-…

-Bah réponds ! Où elle est ?

-ELLE EST DANS MON CUL, OK ?! LACHEZ MOI !

Cédric partit en courant et en pleurant à la mer, consolatrice de nombreux maux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Petyr qui avait vu Cédric partir.

-Je lui ai demandé ou était Daenerys et…il s'est énervé et…et voilà…je sais pas pourquoi…Il a ramené du bois, c'est déjà ça…

-A mon avis, répondit Petyr, ce garçon a besoin de tirer un coup. Je devrais lui filer ma carte de visite…

Tyrion, qui ne pouvait supporter de voir un de ses coéquipiers malheureux, alla consoler Cédric, seul sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau.

-Salut…Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Ouais…

-Merci, pour tout le bois que tu as rapporté…On va faire un beau feu de camp, ce soir !

-Hmmm…

-Daenerys…elle est morte, c'est ça ?

-Non…enfin…c'est comme si. Elle s'est barrée avec un chef de tribu portugais, « Drogo ». Tu parles d'un nom.

Tyrion sourit.

-Ah. Daenerys était un peu volage de toute façon…Un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Ca se voyait, de toute manière ! Et puis… je pense qu'elle sera vite remplacée par une femme toute aussi belle !

-Mais, Tyrion, j'te comprends pas…Tu voulais pas te la taper, toi aussi ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Je préfère les brunes ! (Tout comme l'auteur de cette fic !) On doit être au top, même si ça doit se faire sans Daenerys !

-Merci, Tyrion…

Le nain avait les narines qui commençaient à le chatouiller.

-Mais…dis moi, Cédric…ça sentirait pas un peu le cadavre, là ?

-Euh, oui…J'ai deux oiseaux morts que Daenerys a tué dans ma poche.

-Bah vas les déposer ! On les fera cuire ce soir ! répondit Tyrion, hyper enthousiaste

-Nan…je veux pas ! C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle !

-QUOI ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai la dalle ! Sois pas bête ! Va les mettre sur les planches, Neville les déplumera ! Ca ne sert à rien de les garder ! Donne les moi !

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-ANYAAAAAAAAA !

Tyrion bondit sur Cédric afin d'extraire les deux oiseaux de ses poches.

-Donnes les moi, Roméo !

-Hors de question !

-Gros débile prétentieux !

-Petite bite !

-Personne…ne me traite…de PETITE BITE !

Harry, lunettes au vent, s'approcha des deux catcheurs en se demandant bien pourquoi ils se foutaient sur la gueule.

-Eh oh ! Tyrion, Cédric ! Stop ! Je vous rappelle qu'avant la première épreuve de confort de demain, il faut choisir un chef ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il m'a sauté dessus ! se justifia Cédric.

-Et lui il a dit que j'avais une petite bite ! répondit Tyrion en relevant la tête. En plus il a de la viande dans ses poches et ne veut pas la partager avec nous !

Harry souffla, se pinça l'arrête du nez, et s'accroupit sur le sable face à ses deux camarades.

-Ecoutez moi bien, vous deux. Je me fiche de la disparition de Daenerys, et encore moins de savoir qui a la plus grosse. On se réunit, nous, les rouges, pour élire un CHEF. Mettez vos différents de côté, et RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL !

Harry termina son petit discours par un sourire sarcastique, et partit.

-Il a raison. Je suis sur que…la tienne n'est pas si petite. s'excusa timidement Cédric. Je donnerais les oiseaux à Neville pour qu'il les cuisine. Désolé.

-DANS MES BRAS !

Tous les Rouges étaient assis en cercle, avec Harry en mettre de cérémonie. Cédric et Tyrion vinrent se mêler discrètement au groupe.

-Bien. Merci d'être tous là. Nous sommes ici, comme vous le savez, pour élire le chef de la tribu des Rouges, couleur…de la victoire, du sang, de…

-Des tomates ? proposa Ned.

-Des fesses de ma grand-mère ? ajouta Ron.

-Oui euh…oui, si vous voulez. Bref. QUI se propose pour être le chef ?

Petyr, Ned ainsi qu'Harry lui-même levèrent la main.

-Très bien les amis. Il faut maintenant qu'on se justifie. Qui veut commencer ?

Eddard leva la main. Les candidats regardèrent leur camarade avec attention. (Epargnez moi les « C'est qui, Attention ? »)

-Alors, les gars, je pense être capable de gérer cette tribu qu'est la notre, je dirigerais les opérations, et je serais en mesure de vous protéger en cas de danger !

-En cas de danger ? demanda Cédric. Je ne crois pas que l'on risque grand-chose, mis à part quelques piqûres de moustiques…

-Et si jamais vous vous faites attaquer par euh…Des crabes, par exemple ?

-Et Goyle ? Pardon c'était nul.

-En effet, Ron. C'était nul. confirma Harry.

-Mais, euh…continua Ned, si vous êtes face à…des noix de coco ?

-Mais depuis quand les noix de coco sont nocives pour l'homme ?! demanda Tyrion. Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

Ned, la larme à l'œil face aux arguments tranchants de ses petits camarades, haussa le ton :

-ET SI LES RODEURS ARRIVAIENT JUSQU'ICI ?

-Quoi ? Des « rôdeurs » ?

-Oui, Neville, ce sont des morts vivants. expliqua Cédric en levant les yeux aux ciel. Mais enfin, Ned ! Ces trucs sont tout droits sortis des romans de science fiction ! Ca n'existe pas !

-Ecoutez…J'ai tué mon meilleur ami Shane pour votre sécurité…Ma femme Laurie vient de mourir en accouchant…Andréa nous a trahi…et le Gouverneur ne va pas tarder à rappliquer pour nous faire la peau ! C'EST DE MA FAUTE, S'IL N'ACCEPTE AUCUNE NEGOCIATION ? JE FAIS TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX POUR NOUS MAINTENIR EN VIE !

-Gné ?

-« Laurie » ? « Andréa » ? Mais…c'est qui celles là ? demanda Ron. Un GOUVERNEUR ? Il veut parler de Sirius ?

A cet instant, Ned fut prit de convulsions. De la bave mousseuse s'écoula de sa bouche, et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il s'écroula d'un coup dans le sable, sous le regard con(sterné) de l'Assemblée.

-Oh merde ! s'écria Tyrion. Il m'a confié dans l'avion qu'il faisait souvent des crises de Walking Deadique !

-Je pense que nous devrions le réanimer avec un doigt dans l'anus. déclara solennellement Petyr.

-Ca ne dure que quelques minutes, continua Tyrion, il faut juste le rassurer en lui donnant des petites claques…

-C'est quoi, ces crises ? demanda Neville en se reculant.

-Ned est dingue de la série télévisée The Walking Dead, de Frank Darabont. Tellement dingue, qu'en cas d'extrême colère, il se prend pour le héros et beau gosse de la série : Rick Grimmes ! Et c'est là qu'il vous sort toute l'histoire, les zombies et tout ce qui va avec !

-Mon dieu ! Les séries, c'est le mal ! s'horrifia Neville en faisant un signe de croix.

(_Note de l'auteur__ : je pense que si ce cher Neville disait vrai, bon nombre d'entres nous seraient bons pour le bûcher. Avis aux amateurs_.)

-Pour ce qui est du « beau gosse », je pense que Ned peut repasser…souffla Cédric.

_Du côté des Jaunes…_

-Hermione ! Puisque je te dis qu'une FILLE ne peut pas être le chef d'une tribu !

-Et tu crois qu'un danseur de tecktonik blond platine peut le devenir lui ?

Cela faisait maintenant 7 minutes que Drago et sa meilleure ennemie se disputaient le titre de chef de la tribu des Jaunes. Mais…leur dispute prenait une telle ampleur qu'ils en oubliaient la présence du troisième candidat en liste : Tom, qui, depuis tout à l'heure, se recevait du sable en pleine face sous les cris on ne peut plus virils de Severus, assistant impuissant à cette scène d'horreur. Ne pouvant plus supporter tout ça, Fleur, en mode Je-cris-si-fort-que-même-la-vaisselle-casse hurla :

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, VOUS VOULEZ UN DEUXIEME TROU DU CUUUUUUUL ?

Pour seule réponse, les deux antagonistes, d'abord surpris par les décibels de la jeune fille, baissèrent la tête. On entendait juste Tom cracher les grains de sable qu'il avait dans la bouche « **Krchpou** » « **Krchpou **».

-Fleur, j'adore quand tu nous fais ta Super Nannie ! admira Sam, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Merci, Fleur. dit Tom en rajustant sa cravate. J'aimerais présenter mon…projet, pour devenir chef.

-Nous t'écoutons. répondit Severus, déjà certain de voter pour son petit chouchou.

-Tout d'abord, commença le banquier, je tiens à dire que vous n'avez le choix qu'entre 3 candidats : Moi, le grand et beau Tom, et…ces deux péquenauds, Hermione et Drago.

-Eh ! protestèrent les con(cernés).

-Donc je précise que si vous votez pour l'un des deux péquenauds, prenez garde : le péquenaud non choisit cherchera à provoquer des conflits VOLONTAIREMENT pour déstabiliser son adversaire devenu chef.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il dit juste que celui qui ne sera pas chef cherchera à foutre la merde. Et ça sera chiant, très chiant pour nous.

-Merci, Jon. Ce sera tout pour moi.

-Les banquiers ont vraiment l'esprit de compétition…chuchota Drago.

-C'est trop sex !

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis, Severus ?

-Non, je…je trouve que c'est une bonne hypothèse.

Hermione, vexée par l'intervention du pingouin, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et se racla la gorge, comme le font les grands politiciens, c'est bien connu.

-Je suppose qu'il sera difficile pour moi de contrer le raisonnement de ce cher Tom ici présent. Cela va de soit, comme dans tout groupe social humain, il y'a ce qu'on appelle, le « cerveau de la bande ». Il se trouve que…JE SUIS celui-ci. Il est donc normal que votre leader possède les capacités intellectuelles nécessaires pour vous orienter ! Si vous élisez Drago, notre organisation en sera très, très affectée. Surtout que c'est quelqu'un de mesquin, qui n'hésitera pas à enfoncer le plus faible d'entre vous, si faible il y'a.

-Enfoncer le plus faible ? demanda Dobby, inquiet. Dobby a l'arrière train sensible, Monsieur Drago…

-Et pour ce qui est de Tom, continua Hermione, c'est un banquier.

-Et ? demanda le con(cerné).

-Et cela suffit pour dissuader mes camarades de t'élire. Les banquiers sont fourbes, je suis sure que tu leur accorderas un ou deux crédits s'ils t'élisent…

-MEUH NON !

La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir à côté de son amie Fleur, et Drago, d'un air con(fiant) fit face aux juges.

-N'écoutez pas ce poney. Il hennie plus qu'il ne galope.

-OUAH LA METAPHORE DE MALADE ! s'écria Sam. Hermione lui lança un regard éclair.

-Je sais, je sais… Mes amis, le chef de la tribu des jaunes ne peut être que moi ! Soyons réalistes : une chochotte à cravate et une jument des prairies ? Par pitié ! ironisa le blond. Avec moi, la force de nos stratégies sera décuplée, et, il faut l'avouer, j'ai quand même une bonne tête.

…de con. termina Hermione.

-Et bien je crois qu'on peut procéder aux votes…souffla Jon. Qui vote pour Drago ?

Drago lui-même ainsi que Sam levèrent la main.

-Moi je vote pour Drago car j'ai bien aimé sa métaphore animale.

-Bon, ça fait…2. comptabilisa Jon. Désolé vieux, mais je ne pense pas que tu seras le chef !

Drago fit la moue et se recroquevilla dans un coin. La défaite a parfois un goût amer…

-Qui vote pour Hermione ?

La candidate et son amie Fleur levèrent la main. La jeune fille supplia Dobby du regard, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Bon bah 2 aussi…Y'a pas à tergiverser, c'est Tom notre chef de tribu.

-YOLOOOOOOO ! s'écria le banquier en faisant une danse de la victoire.

Dobby, qui tenait à se justifier au près d'Hermione, lui dit :

-Même si Dobby aime les poneys, Monsieur Tom m'a promis de me prêter sa cravate…

-C'est bon Dobby, te fatigue pas…répondit méchamment la perdante.

Dans la tête florissante de nos amis venaient de naitre un commandement divin : il faut toujours faire confiance à son banquier. Et si on se fait avoir à la fin, bah ce sera de notre faute. Le banquier, comme chacun le sait, sait très bien faire son travail de con. seiller. Hum.

-Bon et bien au moins, demain, on aura quelque chose à dire à Black…parce qu'une équipe sans chef… dit Jon.

-Il est déjà 20h00 sur le cadran solaire ?! remarqua Fleur. J'ai faim…

Dobby partit chercher les bananes et les œufs qu'il avait trouvé avec Sam et Jon dans l'après midi. Severus voulut faire part de ses compétences en chimie en faisant un feu.

-A votre avis, dit Fleur en épluchant une banane, vous pensez qu'on a nos chances pour l'épreuve de demain ?

Son regard se perdait dans le vide, ses pieds jouaient machinalement avec le sable frais. Tom connaissait bien cet air, l'air renfrogné, déçu, comme ses gens à découvert qui venaient se pointer à son bureau, le lundi matin.

-Tu sais, Fleur…Il ne faut pas que tu t'angoisse…Même s'il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur à la fin du jeu, on est une équipe ! On restera soudés, quoi qu'il arrive ! Nous avons toutes nos chances face aux rouges !

-Surtout qu'ils sont désavantagés, dit Sam, Daenerys est partie de l'aventure avec un indigène, ce matin. Enfin, on a d'abord cru que c'était un yéti et puis…

-C'est bon, Sam, on a compris… répondit Jon. Manges ta banane.

_Du côté des Rouges…_

-Ca vous dit de se raconter des histoires qui font peur ?

Les aventuriers étaient assis en cercle autour de leur feu de camps. Les oiseaux n'étaient plus que deux minuscules squelettes éparpillés sur le sable, au grand désespoir de Tyrion qui détestait polluer.

-Ah ouais ! J'adore ça ! Et si notre cher chef de tribu commençait ? demanda Ron en resserrant sa veste polaire autour de ses épaules.

-Oh avec plaisir mes cochons ! Alors c'est l'histoire de deux nymphomanes qui…

-PETYR, PAS D'HISTOIRES COQUINES !

Little Finger avait été élu chef par défaut : Ned s'était évanouie suite à sa crise et était en convalescence, et Harry fut pris d'une diarrhée aussi soudaine que prématurée pour avoir mangé un champignon dont il ne connaissait pas la variété quelques instants plus tôt. Assis parmi ses amis, il se tenait le ventre, grelottant. En tout cas, il venait de baptiser la fosse à besoins, c'était déjà ça.

-Bon bah alors…J'ai rien qui me viens. déclara Petyr d'un air boudeur.

-Moi j'en ai une ! fit Tyrion en se levant. (Comme ça il faisait la même taille que ses confrères assis). C'est l'histoire d'un frère et…d'une sœur. Des jumeaux, plus exactement. Un lien très particulier les unis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Ils ont fini ex æquo à un concours de pétanque ? s'essaya Neville.

-Euh…non. C'est que…hum…Ils ont des relations sexuelles, en fait. répondit Tyrion.

-Oh.

-Donc. Un beau jour, ils rencontrent un vieillard, qui leur informe qu'une malédiction divine s'abattra sur eux s'ils continuent de…faire ce qu'ils font.

-Comment ils s'appellent, les jumeaux ? demanda Ned en toussotant.

-La fille s'appelle Jaimia et le garçon euh…Cerco.

-Cerco ? Quel nom à la con. dit Cédric.

-Oui bah hein ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Le lendemain soir, Jaima décide de faire des petits avec Cerco. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle l'aime, et que…la vie nous fait parfois prendre des chemins qu'on n'aurait pas souhaité.

Cédric esquissa un sourire.

-C'est de la merde, comme phrase toute faite.

-Mais elle constate que son frère ne lui répond pas, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il se montrait des plus réactifs. Elle pose les yeux sur lui…il ne respire plus…du sang perle sur ses cuisses…et TOUT A COUP…

-**BUEEEEEEEEEEEERK !**

-Harry putain ! Sur mon T shirt Guns N Roses !

-Dé…Désolé vieux…

Le pauvre malade cicatrisé venait de rendre la classe sur les vêtements de Cédric. Et c'était pas la classe ouvrière, vous pouvez me croire. Tyrion soupira, se rassis, et tourna le dos à ses camarades.

-Bah, et après ? demanda Neville qui était à fond.

-Rien du tout ! Harry vient de gâcher mon effet de surprise ! Débrouillez vous ! Bonne nuit !

-Moi j'ai bien aimé quand ça parlait du sang avec les cuisses et tout et tout…chuchota Petyr.

-Allez les gars, bonne nuit ! Demain, on a une épreuve…

Ron éteignit le feu en le recouvrant de sable.

-Bonne nuit, Neville !

-Bonne nuit Petyr !

-Bonne nuit Tyrion !

-…

-Bonne nuit Harry !

-Merci…Bonne nuit Cédric !

-VOS GUEULES !

_Vos réactions ? ^^_


End file.
